Story In Namimory Senior High School and Vongola Cafe
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: "…"/ "TIDAK! Jangan bercanda!"/"Aku serius."/"Aku tidak akan pernah mau!"/"Urusai. Kamikorosu!"/"Hi-hie? Hi-Hibari-san! Huahhhh!"/ "Teme! Kau apakan Juudaime? Huh!"/"Bo-boss…"/"Ugh… Perutku sakit..."/"VOOOIIIII …! KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK !" BANG! "Tenanglah kalian semua. Aku yakin ini akan sangat menarik.".../ All Pairing! So, Mind to RnR?


**A/N : **Hallo minna-san~…..!  
**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Ciello **here~….!  
Huum…. Saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan fict GaJe nan Abal ini… Namun kali ini dengan rate yang cukup mengejutkan! YAK! RATE T! T PEMIRSA! *histeris* *ditebas*

Apa sebenarnya author ini sudah tobat? Oh bukan! Sebenernya ini adalah 'tugas' berbentuk fict yang diberikan padaku untuk event _Secret Santa_ disalah satu Group FB KHRI~….  
Jadi, dari pada tugas itu sudah ku berikan dan tak 'terpakai' di lappy, akhirnya ku coba publish di FFN aja dech~…! XDDDD

Saa~…. Dari pada banyak bacot, kita mulai saja fict Gaje nan Abal ini!

**DISCLAIMER**

**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
The song 'I Know You Want Me' ****© Pitbull****  
Story In Namimori Senior High School And Vongola Cafe © Belongs To Me  
**

**.  
**

**RATE  
T (first rate for me)**

.

**PAIRING**  
**Lets see later *ditabok*  
Pokoknya hampir semua pair.**

**.**

**GENRE  
Humor (Gagal) and Romance (Hancur)**

**.**

**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy/ YAOI, typo(s) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat mata anda katarak mendadak), summary gak nyambung dan membingungkan, judul gak nyambung ama isinya, GAJE (sangat), Terlalu banyak bacot author, Boros kata, POV gak jelas, just ONESHOT, OOC, AU.  
Di sini, Giotto dan Sawada Ieyatsu adalah orang yang berbeda. Juga di sini Primo Cavallone memakai nama Rafaello Cavallone.**

**.  
**

**SUMMARY**

"…"**/ "TIDAK! Jangan bercanda!"/"Aku serius."/"Aku tidak akan pernah mau!"/"Urusai. Kamikorosu!"/"Hi-hie? Hi-Hibari-san?! Huahhhh!"/ "Teme! Kau apakan Juudaime? Huh?!"/"Bo-boss…"/"Ugh… Perutku sakit..."/"VOOOIIIII~…! KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK !"**

**BANG!**

"**Tenanglah kalian semua. Aku yakin ini akan sangat menarik."**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.  
**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? PLEASE READ! m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Hari ini cuaca di Namimori sangatlah cerah, namun matahari tak terlalu memperlihatkan sinarnya hingga para penghuni Namimori harus berdiam diri di dalam rumah ditemani AC atau kipas angin atau alat pendingin ruangan lainnya. Yahh… Mengingat saat ini masih pagi.  
Ah ya! Satu lagi yang kurang, kota ini sangat aman. Kenapa? Tentunya karena ada mereka–Duo kakak – beradik, yang terkenal dengan 'kedisiplinannya'. Sehingga bila ada keributan sedikit saja di kota mereka yang tercinta ini, maka orang yang membuat keributan tersebut harus mempersiapkan pemakaman bagi dirinya. Mengapa? karena dia akan segera di'kamikorosu' oleh sang Duo Kakak – Beradik yang tak kenal ampun itu.

Ah, reader pasti tahu betul mereka `kan? So, author gak perlu menjelaskan siapa mereka, ya `kan? Karena tokoh utama yang author buat di fict ini bukanlah mereka-atau salah satu dari mereka-. Sekalipun sebenarnya author ingin sekali membuat fict tentang mereka. Namun keterbatasan ide lah yang membuat author tak ingin membuatnya.

*Reader : WOI! Kenapa malah curhat lu, thor!  
Author : Yahh… Curhat dikit gak apa-apa kan?  
Reader : -deathglare-  
Author : O-OK… Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya.*

**Back To Story**

Semua kedamaian dan kenyamanan tersebut, sepertinya tak berlaku pada sebuah rumah-sekalipun berada pada kawasan Namimori-. Karena walaupun masih pagi begini, di dalam rumah tersebut sudah terjadi keributan.

Pingin tahu keributannya?  
Kalau begitu ayo kita intip saja! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada penghuni rumah 'ribut' ini?

–**Kediaman Rumah Sawada–**

Terlihat saat ini seorang anak muda yang-sangat- imut sedang tertidur pulas dengan kondisi kamar yang 'berantakan'. Segala macam benda berserakkan di sana sini, seperti pakaian kotor, kaos kaki kotor, botol bekas, sisa makanan, dan ugh… Sepertinya author lebih baik tak menjelaskan hal tak berguna seperti itu.

Dengan kondisi yang berantakan seperti itu, sang anak muda tersebut tak merasa terganggu akan tidurnya. Benar – benar nyenyak! Namun sepertinya masa – masa tidurnya yang nyenyak itu tak akan bertahan lama. Karena,

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang menuju kamar sang anak muda tersebut. Lalu dengan seenaknya membuka (baca : membanting) pintu kamar tersebut.

"Oi, DAME-TSUNA! Cepat bangun! Kau mau mempermalukanku dengan keterlambatanmu, huh?"  
Ucap orang tersebut seraya menyipratkan (baca : mengguyur) air tepat di wajah sang anak muda imut tersebut.

"FWUAHHHH! BANJIR!" Teriak sang anak muda yang sudah kita ketahui nama panggilannya–dame Tsuna.

PLAK!

Dengan segera orang tersebut menyadarkan (baca:menggampar) Tsuna.

"I-ittai…" Rengek Tsuna.

"DAME-TSUNA! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiam diri seperti itu, huh? Cepat mandi dan pergi ke sekolah! Liburan mu sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu, baka!" Teriak orang tersebut dengan aura yang-sangat-mengerikan.

"Hi-hie? REBORN? Ba-baik…!" Segera setelah menyadari aura tak mengenakkan tersebut, Tsuna segera meleset pergi untuk persiapan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Lihat kan? Masih pagi – pagi saja sudah ribut begini.

**Tsuna POV**

"Yosh! Aku siap!" Ucapku seraya memandangi diriku dari pantulan cermin.

Sekarang hari kedua di awal tahun ajaran baru di Namimori Senior High School. Hah… Sudah tahun ke tiga ya? Hmm… Ku harap tahun ini, kesialanku makin berkurang. Yahh… Kuhara–

BRAK!

**Author POV**

"Oi, DAME-TSUNA! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, huh? Kau mau mempermalukan ku karena keterlambatan mu, HUH?!"

Tiba – tiba acara 'memandangi cermin' Tsuna pun berakhir akibat teriakkan seseorang yang sudah kita ketahui namanya–Reborn.

"UWAHH…! Re-Reborn… Jangan mengagetkan ku!" Ucap Tsuna sambil mengusap dadanya yang sempat sport jantung.

BANG!

Tiba – tiba ada sebuah benda kecil terbuat dari logam, meluncur dan hampir saja mengenai pemuda imut itu.

"Jangan buat aku kesal! Sudah, cepat sana kau makan sarapanmu! Teman guritamu sudah menunggu dari tadi!" Teriak Reborn lagi pada Tsuna.

"HIE? Ba-baik Reborn…" Entah kenapa tadi Tsuna sempat melihat 'gerbang kematian' sesaat setelah logam mungil itu meluncur dan hampir mengenainya.

Tsuna tak habis pikir, dari mana pamannya bisa memiliki senjata mengerikan itu. Eh? Paman? Yup! Reborn adalah pamannya. Namun Reborn menolak dipanggil paman. Karena hal itu akan membuat dia terkesan sudah tua. Yah… Dia emang gak nyadar umur. *Authorditembakmati*

'Eh? Tunggu… Tadi Reborn mengatakan teman guritaku? Siapa ya?' Ucap Tsuna penuh tanda tanya seraya memakan selembar roti miliknya dengan cepat. Lalu meminum segelas susu miliknya.

TAP TAP TAP

CKLEK!

"Reborn! Aku berangkat…!" Ucap Tsuna setengah berteriak, lalu membuka pintu.

BLAM!

Sekalipun tak mendengar jawaban atas panggilannya, Tsuna tetap berangkat dan menutup pintu yang sempat dibukanya.

Saat Tsuna membalikkan tubuhnya, Tsuna melihat seseorang bergender laki – laki sedang menunggunya.

"Ohayou, Juudaime!" Ucapnya.

"Ohayou mo, Gokudera-kun." Balas Tsuna seraya memperlihatkan angelic smilenya.

Ah, sekarang kita tahu laki laki yang menunggu Tsuna adalah 'teman gurita'nya. Dan dia bernama Gokudera. *Authordibakar*  
Namun, kenapa Gokudera memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan 'Juudaime'? Sepertinya reader harus tetap melanjutkan acara 'baca fict nista' ini agar tahu alasannya. *Authordigampar*

OK!

**Back To Story**

'Tunggu! Apa jangan – jangan yang Reborn maksud 'teman guritaku', adalah Gokudera-kun?!' Tanya Tsuna pada dirinya.

Gokudera yang melihat Juudaimenya tiba – tiba terdiam pun, akhirnya bertanya,

"Ada apa Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Eh? Uhhh… Ti-tidak ada…" Tsuna yang kaget karena keasyikan melamun, akhirnya malah gelagapan.

"Ah… Sou ka…" Ucap Gokudera.

"Ah… Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekolah!" Ucap Tsuna tiba – tiba.

Gokudera yang masih bingung dengan sikap Juudaimenya tercinta, hanya bisa mengikuti kata- kata Tsuna.

Keheningan sempat melanda mereka berdua, kalau saja seseorang berseragam sama dengan mereka, menghampiri dan menyapa mereka,

"Ohayou, Tsuna! Gokudera!" Ucap orang itu.

"Ohayou mo, Yamamoto." Balas Tsuna dan kembali memperlihatkan angelic smilenya

"Cih, Yakyu-baka!" Gokudera hanya berde'cih' ria melihat seme–maksudnya melihat Yamamoto menghampiri mereka.

Ya, Yamamoto–tepatnya Yamamoto Takeshi. Orang itu berpenampilan sama dengan mereka. Namun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan Tsuna dan Gokudera. Tak lupa senyum '_happy-go-lucky'_nya terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Yo, Gokudera!" Kembali Yamamoto menyapa uke–maksudnya Gokudera.

"*sigh* Saa… Juudaime, ayo kita berangkat!" Bukannya membalas sapaan Yamamoto, Gokudera malah mengajak Tsuna untuk berangkat sekolah.

Poor you Yama-chan… *Authorditebas*

"Eh? Uhmmm… A-ayo… Ne, Yamamoto, ayo berangkat!" Tsuna yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya *lagi?*, akhirnya mengajak Yamamoto untuk berangkat bersama mereka.

"Ahahaha… OK! Ayo!" Yamamoto yang sempat 'hening' atas sikap Gokudera'nya', akhirnya tersadar atas ajakan Tsuna.

– **In Namimori Senior High School (NSHS)–**

Terlihat dari gerbang sekolah NSHS, banyak anak – anak NSHS-baik mereka senior maupun siswa baru-yang lari terbirit – birit menuju sekolah. Mereka tak mau terlambat! Kenapa? Karena mereka tak ingin 'digigit sampai mati' oleh adik dari Duo Kakak – Beradik yang terkenal itu.

Tapi, apa hubungannya? Tentunya reader akan tahu jika terus membaca fict ini. *Authordigigit*  
Mungkin untuk kemarin mereka masih bebas sekolah. Namun, tidak dengan hari kedua ini. Bukan`kah dihari kedua saat awal tahun ajaran baru, siswa sudah mulai belajar?

**Back To Story**

Hal yang sama pula berlaku untuk tiga siswa laki – laki yang sempat disorot pada awal fict. Yak! Mereka adalah Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. Mereka berusaha lari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Namun naas, sepertinya Dewi keberuntungan tak berpihak pada mereka. Karena sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki area sekolah. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

Di telinga mereka bertiga, suara tersebut layaknya 'lagu kematian'. Karena jika mereka mendengar suara tersebut, salah satu karnivore Namimori a.k.a Ketua Komite Disiplin a.k.a Hibari Kyoya akan meng'kamikorosu' mereka. Maka, tamatlah sudah riwayat mereka.

"Cih, Belnya sudah berbunyi!" Gokudera kembali berde'cih' ria saat mendengar bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

"Ahahaha… Mau bagaimana lagi? Ku harap 'dia' tak di sini!" Ucap Yamamoto sambil tertawa, namun juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin, mengingat mereka telah melanggar peraturan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia', Yamamoto Takeshi?" Terdengar sebuah suara tenang namun cukup membuat mereka 'membeku' layaknya patung es.

Dan orang yang 'cukup nekat' untuk melihat dengan jelas sang karnivore Namimori adalah Tsuna,

"HIIIEEE? Hi-Hibari-san…?!" Teriak Tsuna setelah berhasil melihat Hibari dengan jelas.

"Teme! Mau apa kau, huh?!" Spontan Gokudera langsung bersiap – siap untuk berkelahi dengan Hibari.

"Maa maa… Gokudera! Tenanglah…" Ucap Yamamoto berusaha menenangka uke-ralat-Gokudera'nya'.

"Urusai, herbivore! KAMIKOROSU!" Tak memperdulikan ocehan mereka bertiga, Hibari sudah memperlihatkan tonfa kesayangannya dan bersiap untuk 'menggigit' mereka kalau saja seseorang tak datang.

"Maa… Kyoya~…! Sudahlah, mereka hanya telat beberapa detik saja kok. Kau tak perlu menghukum mereka." Ucap seseorang yang menepuk bahu sang karnivore Namimori.

Ah~… Ternyata Dewi Fortuna masih sayang pada mereka bertiga.

"Haneuma…"ucap Hibari seraya memberikan deathglare andalannya pada orang tersebut.

Tunggu? Kenapa dia dipanggil Haneuma?

"Sudahlah Kyoya…" Ucap Orang tersebut. Lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada tiga 'herbivore' yang sempat akan 'digigit' oleh Hibari.

"Nah untuk kalian, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto, segera masuk kelas. Aku sebagai guru mentoleransi keterlambatan kalian yang hanya beberapa detik." Orang tersebut kembali berucap. Hanya saja ditujukan pada Tsuna dkk.

"Ah! Hontou ni arigatou, Dino-sensei!" Ucap Tsuna merasa senang karena telah terbebas dari sang karnivore Namimori.

"Cih…" Seperti biasa, Gokudera tak membalas ucapan seseorang. Namun dia hanya berde'cih' ria.

"Ahaha… Sankyu, sensei!" Ucap Yamamoto dan tak lupa dengan senyum '_easy-going_'nya.

Setelah terbebas dari hukuman dari sang karnivore. Mereka bertiga segera melesat menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama.

Sepeninggalannya tiga herbivore itu, Hibari kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'Ketua Komite Disiplin'.

Dino yang melihat itu, hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng – geleng. Lalu dia berucap,

"Kyoya, kau tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Haneuma." Jawab Hibari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Dino.

"Eh? Tentunya itu urusanku! Aku seorang guru di sekolah ini!" Ucap Dino, sedikit memijat kepalanya yang tiba – tiba pening akibat ucapan Hibari.

"Lalu?" Ucap Hibari seolah tak peduli.

"Lalu? Hm… Apa jika ku katakan bahwa 'ini urusanku, karena kau muridku juga kekasihku'. Kau mau bagaimana?" Ucap Dino tepat ditelinga Hibari seraya memeluk pinggang Hibari menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

Kontan ucapan Dino membuat Hibari memiliki semburat merah yang kentara pada wajahnya. Hibari yakin warna wajahnya akan menyaingi warna rambut salah satu guru matematikanya–G.

"Ha-Haneuma… " Hanya ucapan itu yang dapat Hibari keluarkan.

Ah~… Sudahlah… Kita biarkan saja dua orang ini bermesraan. Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada tiga orang yang tadi sempat terkena hukuman sang karnivore Namimori.

**=== Story In Namimori Senior High School And Vongola Café ===**

Terlihat saat ini, tiga orang siswa NSHS sedang berlari menuju kelas mereka. Padahal jelas –jelas sudah ada peraturan yang melarang seluruh warga sekolah agar tidak berlari di koridor sekolah. Namun sepertinya mereka mengabaikan peraturan itu.

Lalu tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pria memakai tuxedo hitam dilapisi jas putih serta celana panjang berwarna putih, menambah kharisma sang pria berambut pirang ini. Pria berada tepat ditikungan koridor. Pria tersebut bukannya menghindar dari jalur lari para siswa tersebut, malah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan, oh-sudah-berapa-kali-ku-lihat-mereka-selalu-terlambat.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera berlari paling depan. Sehingga bisa melihat keberadaan pria tersebut. Kemudian mereka merubah jalur lari mereka dan berhenti.

Namun naas bagi Tsuna yang lari paling belakang, sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang pria tersebut. Dan,

BRUK!

Tsuna menabrak pria tersebut.

Namun tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang jatuh ke lantai sekolah. Kenapa? Karena pria tersebut tak terpengaruh dengan 'tabrakkan' Tsuna. Dan pria tersebut segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tsuna–menahan agar Tsuna tak jatuh.

*Hening*

Sesaat keheningan melanda mereka. Hingga akhirnya pria tersebut berkata,

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa – apa?" Ucap pria tersebut. Tersirat dari ucapannya, bahwa dia sangat khawatir pada pemuda yang ada didekapannya.

Merasa dipanggil, Tsuna pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"E-eh? Gi-Giotto-sensei?" Ucap Tsuna terbata – bata didampingi semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya? Kau baik – baik saja?" Ucap Giotto pada Tsuna seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Uhm… Be-begitulah… Kami ha-hanya ter-terlambat masuk sekolah beberapa de-detik. Namun kami se-sempat terkena hukuman dari Hibari-san. Namun untunglah ada Dino-sensei yang me-menyelamatkan ka-kami." Jelas Tsuna yang masih terbata – bata.

"Ah… Sou ka… Dino-sensei? Guru bahasa inggris yang baru itu?" Ucap Giotto sembari mengingat wajah sang penyelamat kekasihnya.

Wait? Kekasih? YUP! Giotto adalah kekasih sang pemuda imut ini–Tsuna.  
Oh ayolah! Hubungan kekasih antara guru dan murid sudahlah umum. Bukan? Lagipula, reader gak protes saat pair D18 diatas tadi. *ditebas*  
Eh, apa? Mereka segender? Oh ayolah! Masalah buatmu? Yang penting mereka gak ganggu hidup kita! Ya gak?  
*AuthordibakarFPI*

Yare – yare

**Back To Story**

"Uhm… Be-begitulah…" Ucap Tsuna malu – malu.

Melihat sikap Tsuna yang tak berhenti merona. Akhirnya membuat sang pria pemilik mata Blue Sky ini tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala sang kekasih.

"Ya sudahlah… Sekarang sudah waktunya jam belajar. Ayo kita masuk kelas, sekarang jam mengajarku di kelas kalian. Ah ya, kalian sudah melihat jadwal yang baru?" Ajak Giotto pada tiga muridnya itu.

"Begitulah… Untung sekarang bagian Giotto-sensei yang mengajar. Kalau guru lain pasti sudah kena hukum." Ucap Yamamoto dengan entengnya.

"Dasar Yakyu-baka!" Umpat Gokudera, namun di hatinya membenarkan kata – kata Yamamoto.

"…" Tsuna hanya terdiam dan turut membenarkan ucapan sang Ace Baseball NSHS–Yamamoto.

Akhirnya mereka kembali menggerakkan kaki mereka menuju kelas yang dituju. Bukan, bukan dengan berlari, cukup berjalan saja.

Sesaat setelah itu, mereka menemukan kelas yang bertuliskan XII IPA 1. Lalu segera memasuki kelas tersebut.

Para siswa yang melihat guru mereka masuk, akhirnya mempersiapkan alat tulis mereka. Tak lupa tiga siswa yang terlambat segera menduduki kursi yang kosong. Yang memang untuk mereka.

"Bersiap!" Ucap seorang murid laki – laki sambil berdiri.  
"Beri salam!" Lanjutnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan murid tersebut, seluruh kelas pun ikut berdiri, dan segera memberi salam kepada guru tersebut.

"Ohayou, sensei!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Ohayou mo…" Balas Giotto sembari memberikan senyum menawannya. Hingga para wanita di kelas tersebut hampir menjerit.

"Nah, sekalipun ini tahun ajaran baru. Sensei tak perlu memperkenalkan diri sensei, `kan? Sensei yakin, kalian sudah tak asing lagi dengan sensei, karena sensei sudah mengajar kalian sejak kelas XI. Dan sensei masih memegang pelajaran FISIKA." Ucap Giotto sembari membuka buku absensinya.

"Ah ya satu hal lagi. Tahun ini, sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Lanjut Giotto.

Seketika terdengar jerit para wanita – wanita gaje membahana diseluruh ruang kelas.

"Maa maa… Kita awali pelajaran kali ini dengan mengecek kehadiran kalian. Yang pertama…" Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Ya sudah… Kita biarkan para siswa – siswi di kelas XII IPA 1 bersenang – senang ria mendapatkan wali kelas sang bule nan kece itu. Karena judul dari fict ini adalah 'Story In NSHS and VC', jadi author yakin reader penasaran dengan keadaan kelas lain, bukan? Saa... Ayo kita intip kelas lain!

– **In XII IPS 1–**

BRAK!

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka namun kembali tertutup.

Hal itu kontan membuat seisi kelas XII IPS 1 penasaran dan melihat siapakah orang yang telah melakukan hal itu. Tak lama kemudian buah trop-ralat-semang-ralat-orang tersebut berkata (baca : berteriak),

"OHAYOU MINNA~…..! DAEMON SPADE HERE!" Teriak Daemon dengan GaJenya.

"Kami sudah tahu, semangka pedho!" Ucap seseorang yang kalo dilihat – lihat banyak kemiripan dengan Semang-ralat-Daemon.

"Oh? Mukuro-kun, kenapa kau begitu kejam pada ayahmu yang tercinta ini." Ucap Daemon dengan lebaynya.

"Ano… Se-sensei… Pelajarannya?" Tanya seorang gadis manis yang duduk tepat di samping Rokudo Mukuro.

"Ah~… Chrome-chan kau benar~… Saat ini aku masih tetap mengajarkan Geografi~…" Ucap Daemon genit seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Chrome.

"Dasar semangka pedho! Jangan coba – coba kau mendekati _my cute_ Chrome! Berani mendekatinya, akan ku cincang kau menjadi 'semangka siap makan'." Ucap Mukuro sembari menahan amarahnya.

"Mu-Mukuro-nii-sama…" Chrome hanya bisa ber'blushing' ria setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Bila dilihat kembali, gadis itu memiliki kesamaan fisik dengan semang-ralat-Daemon dan nana-ralat-Mukuro.

(Ah, apa mereka keluarga buah – buahan tropis? *Authorditusuk*)

"Ah… Mukuro-kun… Kau selalu saja kejam pada ayahanda mu ini…" Ucap Daemon berusaha mendramatisir keadaan. Namun,

"YAK! Dari pada sensei sedih terus, lebih baik sensei memulai pelajaran hari ini!" Ucapnya tiba – tiba.  
"Ah ya! Tahun ini sensei akan jadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun kedepan~…" Lanjutnya dengan riang.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, sontak seluruh siswa kelas XII IPS 1 mengalami 'keheningan massal'.

O-ok… Dari pada kita juga ikut mengalami keheningan massal, lebih baik kita intip kembali kelas XII IPA 1.

Eh?

Tunggu! Siapa itu di dalam kelas XII IPA 2? Author serasa familiar dengan wajah itu!

Terlihat seseorang yang mirip dengan 'Ketua Komite Disiplin'-kecuali rambut Platinum Blondenya dan mata Blue Ocean miliknya-sedang menuliskan sebuah tulisan di papan tulis yang bila dibaca 'Hibari Alaude' serta 'Guru Kimia dan Wali Kelas XII IPA 2'.

Ah, ternyata dia adalah kakak dari Duo Kakak – Beradik yang terkenal itu. Eh, tunggu! Alaude jadi wali kelas? Wow Fantastis! *diborgol*

Sudahlah, lanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju–eh?

"Stronzo! Yang cepat larinya! Dasar kalian semua SAMPAH!"

"VOOOIIIIIIII! DASAR GURU BRENGSEK! AKU BUKAN SAMPAH! BRENGSEK!"

Disebuah lapangan sekolah NSHS, terlihat seorang pria menggunakan tuxedo putih tanpa dasi dan celana hitam panjang, sedang asyik duduk di sebuah kursi 'mewah' di pinggir lapangan sembari 'memerintah dan menghina' para murid.

Tepat di tengah lapangan terlihat wani-ditebas-maksudnya pemuda cantik yang sedang mengumpat atas sikap suaminya-ralat-guru olahraganya yang seenak jidatnya memerintah dia dan teman sekelasnya untuk _warming up_ berupa lari keliling lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 100 kali. Tidak peduli dia laki – laki atau perempuan.

Wuih~….  
Kalian pasti pada tahu dia kan? Ya~… Dia adalah Xanxus-sensei sang guru olahraga yang kelewat sadis. *Authordibakar*

"Ckckck… Xanxus-kun selalu saja sadis…" Ucap seseorang sambil memperhatikan kelas XII IPS 2 yang sedang 'disiksa' Xanxus sensei.

"Ya sudahlah… Saatnya aku mengajar…" Lanjut pria berambut putih itu.

Terlihat pria berambut putih tersebut memasuki kelas XII IPA 3 dengan membawa buku – buku bertemakan 'BIOLOGI SMA'.

Eh? Apa itu? Marshmallow?

Ara~… Ja-jadi Byakuran itu guru Biologi di NSHS ya? *Author manggut – manggut*

Ya sudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menu-what?

Ada pangeran sedang mengajar!

Tertulis XII IPS 5 disana, dan terlihat di dalamnya ada seseorang yang dengan angkuhnya mengatakan,

"Ushishishi… Hai rakyat – rakyat jelata… Aku sang pangeran Belphegor akan menjadi guru sosiologi kalian! Kalian akan ku ajarkan apa arti status manusia sebenarnya! Dan mengapa aku yang seorang pangeran ini sangat istimewa dibandingkan dengan kalian… Ushishishishi…" Ucap Bel dengan bangganya.

"Guru yang aneh~… Masa mengajar pakai tiara~…." Terdengar suara monoton dari seorang siswa XII IPS 5.

Jika dilihat dari kata – katanya siswa tersebut sedang menghina guru yang ada didepannya. Siswa tersebut termasuk siswa imut namun berwajah datar. Memiliki rambut hijau toska dan entah mengapa memakai topi… Kodok?

Dari name tagnya, menjelaskan bahwa pemuda imut ini bernama Fran.

"Kau bilang apa kodok? Beraninya menghina pangeran tampan ini! Ushishishi…" Ucapnya sambil tertawa 'unik' namun penuh penekanan pada setiap kata – katanya.  
'kalau kau bukan kekasih kodokku, sudah ku pastikan kau ku cincang dengan pisau – pisau pangeran.' Pikir Bel dalam hatinya.

Eh? Bel dan Fran sepasang kekasih? Tapi dia guru dan murid? Kenapa mereka bisa jadian? Oh ayolah reader ingin membahas hal ini? Lagi pula, apa reader tak pernah mendengar pair Bel26? Oh lupakan hal ini.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja kodok aneh itu. Ushishishi… Hei rakyat – rakyat jelata, untuk satu tahun kedepan aku sang pangerang akan menjadi wali kelas dari kelas rakyat jelata ini. Ushishishi…" Lanjutnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan guru tersebut, tak ada satu orang siswa atau siswi kelas XII IPS yang berani *atau malas* berkomentar.

'Keheningan massal' pun terjadi kembali.

Err~… Benar – benar kelas yang unik~…

Ya sudahlah~…

Lebih baik kita kembali menuju kelas XII IPA 1 sa-HAH? Kok ada 'peramal' di sekolah ini? 'Peramal'? Yeah, orang itu memakai pakaian yang cukup 'nyentrik' layaknya peramal tanpa bola ajaibnya.

Setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, ternyata orang itu bernama Mammon atau… Viper? Ah, sepertinya dia lebih senang dipanggil Mammon saja.

Gendernya? Errr… Author sendiri bingung dengan kepastian gendernya. Jadi itu terserah reader saja, ingin menganggap Mammon itu bergender laki – laki atau perempuan.

Saa~… Sepertinya reader juga penasaran dengan keadaan kelas… uhmm… XII – IPS 4? Kalau begitu. Ayo kita lihat keadaan kelas tersebut saat Mammon mengajar.

–**In XII IPS 4–**

"Ya. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, karena 'waktu adalah uang', lebih baik kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

Terlihat dengan jelas di sana, Mammon sedang memulai sesi mengajarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan 'bingung' dan 'kaget' dari para siswa – siswi XII IPS 4.

Tak lama kemudian Mammon melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Yak! Buka buku kalian! Halaman lima, mengenai 'Sistem Dagang dan Usaha'!" Ucapan Mammon kembali berhenti. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Kalian harus tahu prinsip dasar dari sistem 'dagang' ! Yakni, 'mendapatkan keuntungan sebanyak – banyaknya, dan mengeluarkan kerugian sekecil – kecilnya', kalian paham?"

Namun tiba – tiba ada seorang siswa yang-nekat-bertanya pada Mammon.

"Uh… Ano… Sensei…" Ucap siswa–yang belakangan diketahui namanya adalah Skull seraya mengacungkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ya! Kau yang di sana! Ada apa?" Tanya Mammon.

"A-ano… Ka-kami be-belum me-mengetahui na-nama se-sensei…" Tanya Skull pada Mammon.

TWICTH

Setelah mendengar ucapan muridnya itu, tiba – tiba di kepala Mammon muncul sebuah perempatan yang menandakan bahwa dia kesal. Lalu dia berkata (baca : berteriak),

"KAU! KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA DIRIKU, HUH? AKU MAMMON SANG GURU EKONOMI KHUSUS KELAS XII IPS! DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI WALI KELAS KALIAN SELAMA SETAHUN! DASAR KAU BOCAH! KAU TELAH MEMBUANG WAKTUKU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA! WAKTU ADALAH UANG! DAN LAGI KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENDAPAT UANG LEBIH DARI SESI PERKENALAN INI, HUH?" Teriak Mammon penuh nafsu membunuh pada siswa bernama Skull itu.

Sekejap setelah mendengar ucapan sang guru seisi kelas bungkam, para siswa – siswi XII IPS 4 mengalami 'keheningan massal' seperti kelas – kelas sebelumnya.

Sejujurnya ucapan Mammon sungguh tak layak ditiru oleh para guru – guru di seluruh dunia. Tapi untuk prinsip hidupnya bahwa 'waktu adalah uang' itu boleh ditiru, atau malah sangat dianjurkan? Entahlah…

Ah sudahlah… Dari tadi kita melihat kelas – kelas yang cukup 'unik' di NSHS. Padahal tujuan awal kita adalah untuk kembali melihat-atau mengintip?-kelas XII IPA 1, dan hal itu baru bisa terlaksana sekarang.

Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat apakah di kelas XII IPA 1 juga akan terjadi hal 'unik', sehingga virus 'keheningan massal' yang melanda kelas – kelas naas sebelumnya, akan menimpa kelas ini?

Kalian ingin tahu?

Kalau begitu, ayo kita intip kelas XII IPA 1.

–**In XII IPA 1–**

Terlihat saat ini, suasana kelas XII IPA 1 yang begitu hening.

Tunggu, jangan – jangan virus 'keheningan massal' sudah menular pada kelas ini? Wow~… Sungguh virus yang sangat ganas…

"Hmm… Bagaimana permainan serulingku? Bagus kah?" Ucap seorang pria di depan kelas XII IPA 1 seraya menjauhkan ujung seruling dari bibirnya.

Eh? Permainan seruling? Pria itu?

Ah! Ada sebuah tulisan di papan tulis yang di belakangi pria itu.

'Asari Ugetsu' dan 'Guru Sejarah'.

Sou ka~… Jadi pria yang menggunakan pakaian tradisional Jepang ini bernama Asari Ugetsu. Dan lagi, dia membawa sebuah… Seruling?

PROK PROK PROK

Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan di kelas tersebut, sehingga memancing tepuk tangan dari siswa yang lain.

"Su-sugoii…"

"Sasuga, Asari-sensei!"

Itulah ucapan para siswa – siswi yang terpesona akan permainan seruling dari Asari.

Ah, ternyata kelas ini tidak terjangkit virus 'keheningan massal'. Mereka hanya meresapi permainan seruling dari Asari Ugetsu. Syukurlah~…

Namun,

"Cih, kau itu mau mengajar atau bermain seruling, huh?" Ucap Gokudera seraya berde'cih' ria yang entah kenapa, sepertinya menjadi kata – kata _favorite_nya.

"Maa maa… Gokudera… Toh permainan Asari-sensei itu bagus kan?" Bela Yamamoto seraya memperlihatkan senyum '_easy-going'_nya.

"Cih, kau! Yakyu-baka!" Umpat Gokudera.

"Maa… Arigatou atas pujiannya Yamamoto-kun. Dan untuk Gokudera-kun, aku memainkan alat ini hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengajar kalian, bukan?" Ucap sang guru pada murid – muridnya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Yosh! Sama – sama, sensei!" Balas Yamamoto dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

Ah, mereka mirip ya? Sifat dan senyumnya sama? Bahkan sama – sama memiliki wajah tampan? Bukan! Mereka bukan saudara, apalagi adik – kakak. Hanya sebuah kebetulan yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Cih." Yah, hanya kata itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Gokudera.

"Saa… Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Asari Ugetsu dan sesuai yang kutulis di papan tulis ini, aku akan megajarkan pelajaran sejarah pada kalian selama setahun kedepan. Yoroshiku minna…" Jelas Asari saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ya, ternyata XII IPA 1 tidakk mengalami virus mematikan itu. Karena mereka sedang asyik dengan acara 'perkenalan' antara murid dan guru.

–**Di Kantin Saat Jam Istirahat–**

"Ugh~… Walau belum belajar sepenuhnya, tetap saja membuat diriku lapar~…" Ucap seorang anak muda yang kelewat imut ini.

"Eh? Juudaime! Apa tadi kau sarapan dulu?" Ucap seseorang dengan nada penuh khawatir pada pemuda imut itu.

"Hanya memakan selembar roti dan segelas susu~…" Ucap Tsuna dengan lemasnya.

"Ah kebetulan! Hari ini aku membawa bekalku lebih banyak dari biasanya! Ayo, kita habiskan bersama, Tsuna! Kau juga Gokudera!" Ucap seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya.

Eh? Kekasih? Iya! Itu lho kekasih Yamamoto, Gokudera Hayato! Masa reader tak bisa menebaknya dari awal? *Authordilempardinamit*

"A-arigatou Yamamoto~…" Ucap Tsuna yang merasa senang atas kebaikan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Hn, jika ini demi Juudaime, aku mau." Ucap Gokudera seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha…" Melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya, Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa.

TING TONG TING TONG

_Perhatian, perhatian! Bagi siswa yang disebutkan namanya, harap segera berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah!  
Rokudo Chrome dari XII IPS 1, Fran XII IPS 5, Superbia Squalo dari XII IPS 2 , Irie Shouichi XII IPA 3, Hibari Kyoya XII IPA 2, Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari XII IPA 1!  
Sekali lagi, bagi siswa yang disebutkan namanya, harap segera berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah!_

TING TONG TING TONG

Kontan bagi siswa yang namanya disebut, merasa 'bergidik'. Mengingat kepala sekolah NSHS sangatlah 'sadis' melebihi kesadisan sang Duo Kakak – Beradik yang terkenal itu.

"Hi-hie? Kenapa a-aku juga di-dipangggil?" Ucap Tsuna. Dia sudah gugup duluan, padahal belum bertemu dengan kepala sekolah.

"Cih, aku juga kenapa dipanggil?! Tapi, jika bersama Juudaime, itu tak masalah bagiku." Ucap Gokudera dengan santainya.

"VOOOIIIII! KENAPA AKU JUGA DIPANGGIL, HUH?!" Ucap(baca:teriak) seseorang tiba – tiba, dari ujung kantin NSHS.

"Aku juga dipanggil~…" Ucap Fran membalas teriakkan Squalo dengan nada monotonnya yang khas.

"Nii-sama, aku juga dipanggil." Ucap gadis imut tepat dibelakang Squalo.

"Ah, tenanglah Chrome~… Kalau tidak salah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan _'dynamite-freak'_ juga dipanggilkan? Pergilah bersama mereka." Ucap Mukuro yang berada di samping sang gadis imut itu.

"A-ah… Boss ya? Ha'i nii-sama!" Ucap Chrome.

–**Di Dalam Ruangan Kepala Sekolah–**

"Bagus. Kalian semua sudah berkumpul." Ucap seseorang memecah keheningan yang hampir melanda mereka. Orang tersebut mengenakkan setelan jas serta sebuah topi fedora.

"VOOIII! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ucap Squalo.

"Betul, sebenarnya ada apa Reborn-sensei memanggil kami semua?" Ucap Gokudera dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Eh? Iya – iya. Reader tak salah lihat kok. Dia itu Reborn, kepala sekolah NSHS juga paman dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Yare – yare, kalian tenanglah…" Tiba – tiba seseorang berucap, berusaha menenangkan 'rasa penasaran' semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Eh? Fon-sensei? Kenapa anda ada di sini?" Tanya sang pemuda imut–Tsuna.

"Ah, Sawada-san… Itu tidaklah penting, `kan? Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah menjelaskan kenapa kalian dikumpulkan di sini." Jelas Fon seraya memberikan senyum manis pada Tsuna.

Dan yak! Senyum manis itu mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut-kecuali Fon, Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, dan Squalo-mematung sesaat. Karena terlalu _shock_ melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Duo Kakak –Beradik yang-sangat-jarang tersenyum. Namun orang ini dengan mudahnya memberikan senyum manisnya.

Ya, dia adalah Fon atau Hibari Fon yang merupakan kakak sulung dari Alaude dan Kyoya, memiliki cirri – ciri yang begitu mirip dengan si bungsu a.k.a Hibari Kyoya, pembedaan fisiknya hanyalah pada rambutnya yang panjang dan dikepang satu, layaknya para pendekar dari China.

Ah, sifat Fon sangatlah berbeda dengan adik – adiknya. Dia malah lebih terkenal dengan kelembutan hatinya dan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Namun jika kau sudah membuatnya marah, maka kau pun akan 'digigit sampai mati' dengan ilmu bela diri yang dimilikinya.

Bela diri? Yup! Fon adalah pelatih Beladiri di NSHS.

"Fon benar, kalian disini bukan untuk mengetahui kenapa dia ada di sini." Tiba – tiba Reborn kembali memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.  
"Aku mengumpulkan kalian, selaku kepala sekolah juga sebagai manajer dari '_Vongola Café'_." Lanjutnya.

Eh? '_Vongola Café'_? Reader belum tahu ya?

Itu adalah sebuah kafe yang sangat terkenal di Namimori. Terkenal karena pelayanan yang sangat memuaskan! Dan beberapa pelayan dari kafe tersebut adalah mereka semua yang ada di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Kafe tersebut dibangun oleh keluarga Sawada generasi pertama–Sawada Ieyatsu.

Sawada?

Ya, itu adalah nenek moyang dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dan Tsuna adalah generasi ke-sepuluh yang sebentar lagi akan mewarisi kafe tersebut. Nah, itulah sebabnya kenapa Gokudera dan Chrome memanggil Tsuna, Juudaime atau Boss.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Kali ini Tsuna lah yang bertanya pada Reborn.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah yang menarik bagi para pelanggan tetap kita." Jawab Reborn.

"Eh? Pelanggan tetap? Siapa?" Tanya Tsuna mewakili rasa penasaran orang – orang yang berada di sana.

"Mereka adalah seme–ah maksudku kekasih kalian." Ucap Reborn seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

BLUSH

Kontan hal itu membuat para murid yang hadir di sana memiliki gurat merah di wajah mereka masing – masing.

"Tu-tunggu Reborn-sensei. A-ano…" Ucap Gokudera berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ah, Kau Gokudera dan Chrome. Sekalipun kekasih kalian adalah member dari '_Vongola Café'_, kalian tetap harus ikut. Karena semakin banyak member yang ikut. Maka akan semakin menarik." Ucap Reborn yang seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Gokudera.

"Ca-caranya?" Lagi – lagi Tsuna bertanya.

"Kita akan mengadakan sebuah permainan. Permainan dimana kalian semua 'menggoda' para seme – seme yang sudah ditentukan. Serta saat kalian 'menggoda' akan ada yang berpasangan ataupun sendirian. Semua itu tentukan dengan cara undian, mengerti dame-Tsuna? Kalian juga?" Jelas Reborn.

Sesaat diruangan tersebut terkena virus 'keheningan massal'. Namun terpecahkan oleh,

"TIDAK! Jangan bercanda!" Teriakkan Tsuna yang menyadarkan semua orang dari virus mematikan itu.

"Aku serius." Namun dengan entengnya, Reborn menjawab teriakkan itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau." Kali ini Fran lah yang bersuara dengan nada monotonnya.

"Urusai. KAMIKOROSU!" Ucap Hibari yang telah menahan rasa kesal sedari tadi. Dan akhirnya melampiaskan pada,

"Hi-hie? Hi-Hibari-san?! Huahhhh!"  
Yahh… Pada Tsuna. Poor you Tsuna.

"Teme! Kau apakan Juudaime? Huh?!"  
Kali ini Gokudera tak tinggal diam melihat Juudaime tercintanya hampir saja di'gigit' oleh sang karnivore Namimori.

"Bo-boss…" Lirih Chrome saat melihat keadaan Bossnya.

"Ugh… Tiba - tiba perutku sakit..." Ah… Pemuda yang satu – satunya berkacamata ini akhirnya bersuara juga.

"VOOOIIIII~…! KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK !" Siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakkan Squalo?

BANG!

Namun segera terdengar suara tembakkan yang berasal dari sang kepala sekolah.  
"Tenanglah kalian semua. Aku yakin ini akan sangat menarik." Ucapnya seraya membenarkan letak topi fedora yang dikenakkannya.

Seketika ruangan tersebut dihinggapi virus 'keheningan massal' kembali.

"Yak! Ayo, sekarang kita buat undiannya." Kali ini Fon lah yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

SRET

Semua tiba – tiba memandang Fon dengan tatapan, kau-jangan-bercanda!

Reborn yang menyadari hal itu, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jika kalian tak menurut atau berbuat curang. Akan ku pastikan peluru pistolku bersarang di kepala kalian!" Ucap Reborn seraya mengusap pistol miliknya yang berwarna hijau.

"O-OK! A-aku me-mengerti!" Ucap Tsuna yang tak ingin mati muda.

"Bagus sekali dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.  
"Kalau begitu, kalian semua ambil kertas yang ada di tangan Fon." Lanjut Reborn.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mereka mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Fon.

"Saa~… Kalian buka kertas itu, dan perlihatkan padaku siapa 'seme'nya serta jika ada keterangan berpasangan maka lihat lah berpasangan dengan kertas nomor berapa. Keterangan nomor ada di belakang kertas." Ucap Fon dengan aura yang cukup 'mengerikan'.

Dengan segera mereka memperlihatkan isi kertas tersebut.

Maka daftarnya adalah seperti ini,

**Hibari Kyoya dan Squalo Superbia menggoda **** Giotto Del Ciello dan Dino Cavallone**

**Fran dan Rokudo Chrome menggoda **** Belphegor dan Rokudo Mukuro**

**Gokudera Hayato menggoda **** Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Irie Shouichi menggoda **** Xanxus dan Byakuran**

WOW! Daftar yang Fantastis!

"Nah, sekarang daftarnya sudah lengkap. Cara menggodanya? Itu terserah kalian! Mau didiskusikan dengan pasangan masing – masing? Itu terserah kalian! Yang pasti kalian harus 'menggoda mereka'." Ucap Reborn menjelaskan peraturannya.

"Dan permainan ini akan diadakan di _'Vongola Café'. _ Nanti malam jam 19.00. Jadi menurut Reborn, hari ini kafe tersebut tidak akan buka seperti biasanya." Ucap Fon menjelaskan waktu dan tempatnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang kekasih kalian, karena mereka pasti datang. Ah satu lagi, kalian harus datang tepat waktu, kalian harus datang semua! Tidak boleh ada yang tidak datang! Dan kalian tidak boleh kabur! Kalau tidak, kalian tahu akibatnya `kan?" Ucap Reborn penuh penekanan seraya mengusap pistol kesayangannya.

"Yang paling menyenangkan adalah, jika kalian berhasil, maka permintaan kalian akan kami kabulkan! Sesulit apapun itu!" Ucap Fon dengan Riangnya.

"Apapun?" Kali ini Hibari Kyoya lah yang bertanya.

Wow, adakah sesuatu yang diinginkan sang karnivore ini?

"Ya apapun!" Jawab Fon ramah pada adiknya.

"Wao, menarik." Ucap Hibari Kyoya.

"Ya, ini menarik." Ucap Squalo dengan semangat.

"Baguslah jika kalian senang." Ucap Reborn dengan senyum penuh arti.  
"Ya, sudah. Begitu saja! Kalian sudah melewati jam pelajaran selama satu jam. Sana, kembali kekelas kalian masing – masing!" Ucap Reborn dengan sadisnya.

Namun tek ada yang memprotes ucapan Reborn. Mereka hanya sibuk berpikir, memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka untuk berhasil dalam permainan 'gila' ini?

"Fiuh~… Tak kusangka mereka akan menerimanya tanpa harus ada insiden 'berdarah'." Ucap Fon seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Heh? Kau meremehkan ku, eoh?" Bisik Reborn tepat di telinga Fon seraya memeluk pinggangnya.

"Enghhh… Tentunya tidak." Jawab Fon seraya mendesah kecil atas perlakuan Reborn.

"Kau tahu? Kau begitu manis dan... Harum." Ucap Reborn sambil mengendus leher Fon dengan _seductive_.

"Engghhh… Re-Reborn… I-ini di-di sekolah~…" Tolak Fon namun tidak melepas desahan dari mulutnya.

"Ho? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya di sekolah. Bahkan di toilet? Hummm?" Reborn semakin gencar mengendus dan mencium leher Fon. Bahkan memberikan tanda kepemilikkan Fon atas dirinya.

Aww~… Reborn dengan mudahnyanya mengatakkan bahwa mereka sering melakukan 'itu'.

"Ahhh… Re-Reborn…" Desah Fon. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa bahwa ini masih di sekolah.

"Ya. Mendesahlah. Desahkanlah namaku~…" Ucap Reborn lebih _seductive_.

YAK! Kita skip aja bagian ininya! Jika diteruskan, maka fict ini ratenya akan berubah, dari T ke M!

**=== Story In Namimori High School and Vongola Café ===**

–**Di Dalam **_**Vongola café**_** Pukul 19.00–**

Di dalam kafe tersebut terlihat banyak wajah yang tak asing bagi kita. Namun ada juga yang asing namun familiar*?* bagi kita semua.

"Oi, Giotto! Kenapa kau ajak kami ke kafe kekasihmu disaat kafe ini tutup, huh?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka pada sahabat pirangnya. Dia adalah pria dengan rambut cukup panjang berwarna magenta serta tattoo seperti api merah di wajahnya. Dia adalah kakak sulung dari Gokudera Hayato. Ya, Dia adalah Gokudera G.

Kami?

Ya, yang di maksud dengan kami adalah dia dan Asari tepat di sampingya. Kekasihnya? Tentu saja iya!

"Maaf `kan aku G. Tapi menurut kepala sekolah Reborn, akan ada hal yang menarik di sini. Jadi aku mengajak kalian." Jawab Giotto dengan lembutnya.

"Cih, orang itu." Tuh kan bener? Dari cara bicaranya saja sudah seperti Gokudera Hayato.

"Sudahlah G-dono…" Ucap Asari menenangkan sang kekasih.

KRINING

Terdengar bel pintu yang berbunyi menandakan ada orang lain yang memasuki kafe tersebut.

"…" Namun orang tersebut tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Oh Alaude, kau tak member salam dahulu?" Ucap seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakang Alaude.

"Bukan urusanmu. Andai Fon-nii tak mengatakan bahwa di sini aka nada hal yang menarik, aku tak akan mau ke tempat ini." Jawab Alaude ketus.

Dan,

"Rafaello!" Tiba – tiba Dino berteriak yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam kafe tersebut sedari tadi. Dia memanggil pria yang ada di belakang Alaude.

"Loh? Dino? Kau ada di sini juga rupanya?" Tanya Rafaello pada adiknya.

Adiknya? Ya. Dino dan Rafaello adalah sepasang adik – kakak yang terpaut 5 tahun. Rafaello sangatlah mirip dengan Dino. Mulai dari fisiknya serta sifatnya. Hanya warna rambutnya sajalah yang membedakan mereka. Rambut Rafaello berwarna hitam legam, sedangkan Dino pirang. Ah, juga tinggi yang membedakkan mereka. Rafaello lebih tinggi dibanding Dino.

Dia–Rafaello Cavallone adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Cavallone yang terkenal dengan usaha peternakkan kuda. Serta terkenal sebagai keluarga joki kuda terhandal tingkat internasional. Ah, ini `kah alasan mengapa Hibari Kyoya memanggil Dino dengan sebutan 'Haneuma'? Entahlah…

"Hn… Reuni keluarga Haneuma, kah?" Ucapan tersebut lolos dari bibir Alaude saat melihat Dino dan Rafaello saling tegur sapa.

Aish… Ada yang cemburu nih~…  
Rafaello x Alaude ? Wow… Kakak sama adik sama – sama punya uke Tsundere! *Authorditusuktonfa*

Sepertinya di sudut ruangan kafe ini, ada yang terus mengumpat mengatakkan 'sampah' atau 'stronzo'. Juga terdengar tawa 'ushishishi'. Serta ada suara 'ah lembutnya marshmallow ku~…

Tu-tunggu… Ada juga suara tawa 'kufufufufufu'. *Author bergidik*

Ah, mereka seperti penampakkan saja.

OK!

**Back To Story**

"Yak! Minna~… Kalian bisa tenang?" Ucap salah seorang pria berpakaian ala pendekar kung fu dari China. Dia berdiri di tengah – tengah kafe layaknya seorang MC.

"Jika kalian sudah tenang, maka acara akan segera di mulai." Ucap seseorang yang memakai topi fedora ini. Sepertinya dia juga merupakan MC di acara ini.

"Ya~… Karena kami yakin, kalian sudah tahu siapa kami. Jadi kami tak perlu memperkenalkan diri kami. Ya `kan?" Tanya Fon kepada 'tamu' yang sudah hadir.

Terlihat semua menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tanda bahwa ucapan Fon benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai acara pertamanya." Ucap Reborn.

**XXX PERMAINAN PUN DIMULAI XXX**

"Saa~… Bagi para 'tamu' yang ada. Coba kalian cek angka atau huruf yang ada di kursi kalian." Ucap Fon dengan riang.  
"Nah, jika kursi kalian berangka atau huruf 18 serta S. Di harap maju kedepan." Lanjut Fon.

Terlihat para 'tamu' sedang memastikan angka atau huruf yang disebutkan oleh Fon.

Dan, yang cocok dengan angka atau huruf tersebut ternyata adalah Giotto dan Dino.  
Karena merasa cocok, akhirnya mereka tanpa ragu maju ke depan.

"Ah, ternyata kalian ya?" Ucap Reborn tak lepas dari senyum penuh maknanya.

"Begitulah…" Ucap Dino seraya memperlihatkan senyum secerah mentari miliknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian silahkan duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan." Ucap Fon.

Mereka berdua pun menuruti kata – kata Fon. Mereka duduk membelakangi para 'tamu' dan menghadap tirai merah berukuran sedang.

"Yak! Silahkan kalian nikmati permainan ini!" Ucap Reborn dengan lantangnya.

"Eh permain-EH?" Ucapan Giotto tak selesai akibat rasa kaget yang tiba – tiba melandanya.

Dia melihat Hibari Kyoya di hadapannya menggunakan pakaian alai maid kafe khusus wanita.  
Namun, hal itu juga berlaku sama pada Dino. Dia melihat Squalo di hadapannya menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Kyoya'nya'.

"VO-VOOIIIIII! H-HANEUMA! KAU HA-HARUS TERGODA OLEHKU!" Ucap Squalo dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dia berteriak di hadapan Dino seraya mengacung – acungkan pedang kesayangannya sambil menebas – nebaskannya pada udara.

Sontak hal itu mambuat para 'tamu' shock! Ya! Terlalu shock sehingga mereka bungkam, tak bersuara.

"Nah, ini adalah permainan 'jurus menggoda' dari para uke kalian…!" Ucap Reborn memecah virus 'keheningan massal'.

Kembali pada uke – uke kita tercinta.

"Te-tenang Squalo… Kau bisa melukaiku…" Ucap Dino ketakutan melihat pedang Squalo.

"VOIII! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS TERGODA!" Teriak Squalo.

Dino kembali terdiam melihat Squalo. Namun, matanya kini beralih pada sang kekasih hati yang sedang 'menggoda' Giotto.

"Ne, Giotto Del Ciello. Kau harus tergoda oleh ku! Kalau tidak, KAMIKOROSU!" Ancam Hibari seraya mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya.

"Eh? Hi-Hibari-kun tenanglah… Kau itu muridku…" Bukannya takut atau tergoda, Giotto malah tersenyum lembut menanggapi Hibari.

Melihat hal itu, membuat darah Dino mendidih. Dan Akhirnya Dino bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Hibari tanpa memperdulikan Squalo yang berteriak memanggilnya,

TAP TAP TAP

"Kyoya! Ayo kita pergi saja!" Ucap Dino seraya menarik Hibari dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ha-Haneuma…" Lirih Hibari tanpa menolak tarikkan Dino.

TAP TAP TAP

KRINING

Ya, kini pasangan D18 telah pergi dari tempat itu.

"VOOIIII! AKU GAGAL!" Ucap Squalo lalu pergi menuju ruangan di balik tirai merah itu.

"Ah… A-aku selamat…" Ucap Giotto seraya mengusap dada dan kembali ke kursi semula di tempat khusus 'tamu'.

"Ya~… Sungguh tak di duga hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi, untuk mengantisipasi acara 'kabur' terjadi lagi, maka kami telah mengunci seluruh jalan keluar." Ucap Fon menjelaskan.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu takdir saja. *Authordibakar*

"Oke, lebih baik kita teruskan acara selanjutnya!" Ucap Reborn mengingatkan mereka kembali.

**=== Aksi Fran dan Chrome ===**

"Ushishishi… Kau tak menggunakan baju maidmu seperti yang lain, kodok?" Ucap Bel yang ternyata kebagian seorang 'penggoda' bernama Fran.

"Tidak sensei~… Karena aku yakin kau akan lebih suka melihatku memakai topi kodok ini~…" Jawab Fran tak lepas dengan suaranya monoton.

"Ushishi… Kau benar… Ushishishi…" Ucap Bel seraya mengarahkan pisau – pisau mini miliknya ke topi Fran.

"Ne, Sensei itu sakit. Kau harusnya tergoda olehku, bukan melempar pisau itu pada ku." Ungkap Fran.

"Ushishishi…" Hanya tawa yang menjawab ucapan Fran.

Terlihat di seberang mereka, ada seorang gadis manis yang memakai pakaian ala maid. Sungguh manis!

"Uh… Mukuro-nii-sama…" Panggil gadis manis itu.

"Ah… _My cute_ Chrome… Kemarilah…" Ucap Mukuro pada adiknya.

"Ha-ha'i nii-sama…" Ucap Chrome malu – malu.

GREP

Terlihat saat ini Chrome yang di berada di pelukan sang kakak.

"Ne, kau tak perlu menggodaku… Karena, cukup melihatmu saja aku sudah tergoda olehmu…" Bisik Mukuro tepat di telinga Chrome.

"Ni-nii-sama… A-arigatou…" Ucap Chrome seraya membalas pelukkan kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kursi tamu saja… Aku yakin kau sangat malu bila diperhatikan oleh orang banyak seperti ini." Ajak Mukuro pada adiknya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali menuju kursi khusus 'tamu'.

**=== Aksi Gokudera ===**

"Ya-yakyu-baka!" Ucap Gokudera malu – malu.

"Ya, Hayato… Kau sangat manis…" Ucap Yamamoto saat melihat kekasihnya tampil begitu manis.

"U-urusai!" Wajahnya semakin merona merah saat sang kekasih mengatakan hal itu.

Di belakang mereka terlihat ada yang bisik – bisik.

"Psstt… G-dono, bukankah itu adik mu? Dan yang dia goda itu seorang murid dari kelas yang sama dengannya?" Ucap Asari tatkala melihat adik sang kekasih ada di depan sana.

"Puft… Kau benar! Sungguh aku ingin tertawa saat ini juga!" Ucap G.

Terlihat Giotto tak menanggapi ucapan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia terlalu fokus memikirkan nasib sang kekasih mungilnya.

'Dia, menggoda siapa ya?'  
Itulah yan sejak tadi Giotto pikirkan dalam otak dan hatinya.

**=== Aksi Tsuna dan Shouichi ===**

"Nah, untuk yang kali ini sangat spesial, karena mereka bilang mereka sendiri yang akan menghampiri 'seme' yang harus di godanya." Ucap Reborn.

KAGET. Ya, satu kata yang mewakili hati mereka saat ini.

"Mari lah kita sambut mereka~…" Ucap Fon dengan semangat.

Seketika tirai merah terbuka. Terlihat di sana ada dua orang pemuda imut nan manis yang sedang berpose 'hot' serta memakai pakaian ala maid.

Dan tiba –tiba, terdengarlah sebuah lagu yang mengalun,

_Its Mr. 305 checkin` in for the remix  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil  
Well this year gon be called calle ocho_

_Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
And this how we gon do it_

Mereka terdiam mendengar lagu tersebut. Namun, akhirnya mereka mulai mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut dengan bibir mungil mereka.

_DALE _(Tsuna dan Shouichi)  
_One – Two – Three – Four _(Tsuna)  
_Uno – Do` – Tres – Cuatro_ (Shouichi)

Selesai menyanyikan lirik ini, mereka segera berjalan menghampiri 'seme' yang harus digoda oleh mereka.

_I know you want me (want me)  
You know i want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me~  
You know i want cha (want cha)_

Tsuna segera menghampiri Xanxus yang sedang meminum wine kesukaanya.  
Dia kaitkan selendang hitam yang dia bawa saat ini. Dia menggoda Xanxus dengan meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Xanxus, seraya bibir mungilnya mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut.

_I know you want me (want me)  
You know i want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me~  
You know I want cha (want cha)_

Beralih pada Shouichi yang kini sedang menggoda seorang 'seme' a.k.a Byakuran yang berstastus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Hal yang dilakukan Tsuna pun sama dilakukan oleh Shouichi. Dia meliuk – liukkan badanya tepat di hadapan sang kekasih.

Namun tiba – tiba kejadian tak terduga terjadi,

"FWUAHHHHH!"

"Hi-hie?!"

"SHOU-CHAN~….!"

"By-Byakuran-san… Etto… Hi-hidung mu berdarah!"

Terlihat saat ini, Xanxus yang tiba – tiba memuntahkan wine yang sedang diminumnya pada Tsuna. Alhasil, tubuh mungil Tsuna basah kuyup oleh wine Xanxus. Tubuh Tsuna tiba – tiba bergetar tatkala melihat aura 'mengerikan' yang menguar dari tubuh tegap Xanxus.

"Stronzo! Kau melakukan hal sampah! Dasar SAMPAH!" Teriak sang guru olahraga NSHS pada Tsuna.

"H-hie? Go-gomenasai se-sensei!" Ucap Tsuna seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu sampah!" Maki Xanxus seraya menjambak rambut Tsuna.

"XANXUS! LEPASKAN TANGANMU, ATAU KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU" Tiba – tiba Giotto berteriak pada Xanxus.

"Huh? Kau mau apa, sampah KUNING?" Tanya Xanxus dengan menekan kata 'kuning'.

"Gi-Giotto-sensei~… Go-gomen…" Lirih Tsuna saat melihat sang pangeran pujaan hatinya datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari monster 'sampah'.

"Tenanglah Tsuna…" Ucap Giotto menenangkan sang uke tercinta.  
"Jika dia berani melukaimu, ku pastikan dia tak akan pernah mengenal hari esok." Tiba – tiba suara Giotto berubah menjadi dalam, seperti menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

Uwo~… Sepertinya Giotto sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kekasih hatinya disiksa seperti itu.

Dan jika kita lihat kearah lain, terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari Tsuna, Shouichi pun bernasib sial.

Saat ini dia sedang dikejar Byakuran!

"SHOU-CHAN~…! Kau sangat manis~…. Lebih manis dibanding marshmallowku~…." Ucap Byakuran saat mengejar Shouchi.

"By-Byakuran-san! Be-berhenti me-mengejarku!" Ucap Shouichi. Terlihat dengan jelas, bahwa dia sedang ketakutan.

" Kenapa kau lari manis~….? Aku tak akan memakanmu kok ~…..!" Rajuk sang penyuka marsmallow .

"Ka-kau te-terlalu menakutkan! Bersihkan dulu wajahmu byakuran-san~…" Ucap Shouichi setengah berteriak yang terus berlari, untuk menghindari Byakuran.

Apa Byakuran saat ini tak sadar dengan wajahnya? Saat ini wajahnya penuh dengan darah akibat mimisan melihat keimutan Shouichi, serta tampangnya yang seperti binatang buas yang sedang lapar dan ingin memangsa sang 'korban imut'.

Sungguh mengerikan!

Wajahnya! Dia jadi terlihat seperti monster pedho berdarah penyuka marshmallow yang suka memangsa pemuda 'imut'.

Ah… Poor you Shouichi-kun…

– **Di sudut lain di bagian kafe–**

"Hah… Yare – yare… Sepertinya acara ini tak bisa kita lanjutkan Reborn." Ucap Fon seraya menatap keadaan _Vongola Café _yang menjadi medan perang antara seme maupun uke.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka… Toh sedari tadi aku menikmati hiburan ini… Hmmm…" Ucap reborn membalas kata – kata sang kekasih tercinta, seraya menggodanya di bagian leher milik Fon.

"Enghhh… Oh ayolah Reborn…. Kita sudah melakukannya tadi siang di sekolah...Ughhh…" Ucap Fon membuka aib mereka.

"Hmmm… Tapi aku belum puas… sayang~…" Bisik Reborn.

OMO~… Reborn ternyata nafsuan juga!

Cukup! Mereka selalu membuat fict ini hampir pindah rate! Lebih baik kita lihat perkembangan 'medang perang' saja!

OMO! KACAU!

Giotto dan Xanxus yang berkelahi, dan Tsuna di tengah – tengah mereka. Squalo hanya terdiam melihat semenya malah bekelahi.

Byakuran yang masih mengejar Shouichi.

Yamamoto yang sedang menggoda Gokudera. Mukuro yang menggoda Chrome serta ber'kufufufufufu' ria. Dan Bel yang sedang err… Bermain lempar pisau*?* dengan Fran.

Yang lainnya? Hanya bisa geleng – geleng dan berfacepalm ria melihat tingkah 'para prajurit' di 'medan perang'–kecuali Alaude yang hanya bisa terdiam dan bersiap memegang borgol kesayangannya.

Untuk apa? Entahlah author pun tak tahu. Yang pasti hanya Alaude dan tuhan yang tahu. *diborgol*

Ya sudahlah… Sepertinya fict ini berakhir dengan ke tidak jelasan. Toh memang awalnya juga fict ini sudah gak jelas kok. Jadi ujung – ujungnya pasti gak jelas. *Authorditabok*

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Fiuh~… Ini fict oneshot terpanjang dari yang pernah aku buat. O

Hingga 7709 WORDS! tak termasuk Disclaimer dan A/N !  
*pegel tangan*  
Ah untuk nama Giotto Del Ciello, entah kenapa nama itu tiba – tiba muncul di kepalaku setelah melihat akun ffnku sendiri.^^ *ditebas*  
Untuk Primo Cavallone? Aku menemukan nama tersebut pada sebuah blog, karena menurutku cocok, ya ku pakai saja… XDDD *dirajam*

Saa~… Mau bagai mana lagi? Fict ini terlanjur ada…  
Satu hal lagi, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU karena sudah mau baca fict nista nan abal ini. m(_ _)m

So, mind to **REVIEW**?


End file.
